


Over It

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n has had enough of seeing Sam sleep with every blonde he can.





	Over It

He just watched as Sam flirted with the bitch he was stood with at the bar.

Dumb skinny blonde bitch. 

Fucking Jess still in his god damn mind.

It had been over a fucking decade, and he still chased ghosts of her, in the form of other women. 

It was getting pathetic.

“Dude, I’m sorry. Why don’t we go back to the motel?”

Y/n looked to Dean, smiling at his best friend and nodding.

Dean knew about the man’s crush, or love, for his brother. 

He found out three years ago when Sam almost died, y/n admitting his feelings in the heat of the moment.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for y/n, Sam didn’t remember a single thing from the hunt. 

So y/n was given the gift of watching Sam hit on random women, who were obviously just looking for a quick fuck and weren’t good enough for him.

They slid out of the booth and made their way out of the bar, y/n glancing back to see the whore running her hands through Sam’s hair, the dickwad holding onto her hips and pulling her closer.

He sighed, walking with Dean to the motel across the road.

“You know, you need to move on”, Dean commented, his hand wrapping around y/n’s shoulder, pulling the man’s head into his chest.

Y/n closed his eyes at the warmth of Dean, the older Winchester always able to comfort him.

“I know. It’s just-who the hell is gonna take me. I mean-I’m a hunter. We’re always way too close to death. Literally, sometimes. And if you haven’t noticed Dean-I’m kind of a mess”, y/n stated, chuckling slightly.

Dean sighed. 

He hated when y/n felt as though he wasn’t good enough. 

Y/n wasn’t the type to wallow in self-pity and hate every part of himself. But when he thought something about him wasn’t good, he’d believe it and accept it.

“You’re not a mess”, Dean protested, closing the motel door behind them and shrugging his jacket off, y/n doing the same.

“Aren’t I though?” 

Y/n flopped onto the bed, his arms and legs spread as he stared at the ceiling, Dean smiling at his dramatic flair.

“I mean, I’ve literally been pining over the same man for three years. Three fucking years, Dean! He’s still hung up on some woman who died thirteen years ago. But I still can’t just get over his dumb face”.

Y/n sighed in hopelessness, accepting that he was doomed.

“Move over”, Dean chuckled, lying next to y/n and turning on his side, holding himself up on his elbows and staring at y/n.

“You know, Sammy’s a moron. He’d be lucky to have you as his. Anyone would. You’re so perfect, it’s kinda annoying sometimes”, Dean admitted.

Y/n turned his head, looking at Dean, the way his eyes glimmered, the scruff on his face making him look so much more beautiful, his large hands, strong and perfect. 

Just like Dean.

“Would you? Be lucky, I mean?” he whispered, realization washing over him.

He never loved Sam. 

Not really. 

That was infatuation. 

Granted, it lasted years. But he realized who was there all along.

Dean.

Dean was there when Sam fell into the cage. 

Dean was there throughout the entire Leviathan saga. 

Dean was the one who came back to y/n after purgatory, while Sam abandoned him for a vet and a dog.

It was always Dean.

The Winchester placed his left hand on y/n’s cheek, stroking it and feeling the warmth, y/n closing his eyes at the touch.

“Of course I would. I’d be the happiest man alive if I had you”.

Dean had finally released the words he had been keeping in for almost a decade.

He fell in love with y/n the moment they met. 

But he never acted on it. 

Too afraid something might happen to him.

Dean’s heart broke the second the words he wished to say fell from y/n’s mouth, but they were aimed at his brother.

Of course they would be. 

Sammy was the perfect one. 

The one who deserved happiness. 

Dean didn’t. 

Dean screwed up. 

Dean messed up. 

Dean was the one who would always be in the back, making sure everyone else was happy, keeping them safe.

But now? 

Now he had a chance. 

A chance to be the one who was loved.

Leaning forward, Dean hesitantly kissed y/n, something snapping, as both men grabbed at each other, wanting to be closer than ever.

Y/n climbed on top of Dean, not breaking their kiss as he ran his hands down Dean’s clothed chest, the other man gripping y/n’s ass.

Y/n ground down, his pants restricting his cock as he felt Dean’s own erection through his pants.

“Fuck! Keep doing that”, Dean moaned into the kiss, y/n taking the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

They continued for a while, until Dean had enough.

“I need you”, he growled, flipping them over so he was on top.

“Take me”, y/n pleaded as Dean attacked his neck, biting and sucking, marking y/n as his own.

Y/n ripped the buttons of Dean’s shirt, pulling it off the man on top of him.

“Your t-shirt”, he moaned, feeling Dean’s cock against his leg.

Dean pulled back, completely stripping himself, y/n doing the same.

“I need you in me, Dean”, y/n begged, desperate for his touch.

Dean followed his instructions, laying on top of y/n and lining himself up, entering slowly, y/n’s eyes rolling back.

Eventually, Dean was completely sheathed within y/n’s hole, staring into the man’s eyes as he held himself up, his forearms on either side of y/n’s head.

“Make love to me, Dean”.

Dean’s heart filled with love and pride. 

He finally had the man.

He nodded, grinning widely as he began rolling his hips, his cock sliding against y/n’s tight walls.

Dean shut his eyes for a second, the feeling of y/n’s hole enveloping his cock, his arms gripping onto his own biceps, the lips that were kissing his cheek gently, the voice telling him _‘It’s ok, I’m right here'_ overwhelming him.

“I love you”, he finally admitted.

Looking down to see y/n’s reaction, he saw the man had wide eyes, his mouth open as he just looked to Dean, shocked.

This was a mistake. 

He never should have revealed his feelings.

“I love you too”, he heard, just as he contemplated pulling out.

“What?”

“I said, I love you too. I love you, Dean Winchester”.

Dean rolled his hips continuously, one of his hands combing through y/n’s hair, staring at the man as he kissed him, wanting to memorize every bit of pleasure that was painted on his face.

Y/n let go of Dean’s biceps, his arms now wrapping around Dean’s neck, pulling his face impossibly closer as their tongues danced with each other, staring at the freckles dotted along Dean’s nose and cheeks, the sweat pooling on his head and the faint blush that was rising.

The pants and moans in the room were joined by the whisperings of y/n.

“I love you, Dean. Love you so much”, he repeated, over and over, like a prayer, the realization making y/n want to scream this to the world.

Dean continued moving in and out, his hands now caressing every single part of y/n’s body, until one eventually came to a stop at y/n’s stomach, gripping the side, while the other landed on y/n’s cock, Dean stroking hard, but slow.

“Dean! Dean, don’t stop. I’m gonna cum”.

Dean finally picked up the pace, thrusting into y/n hard and fast.

It only took a few thrusts for y/n to cum, his back arching as he dug his nails into Dean’s back, biting Dean’s ear, as his cock released ropes of cum, covering himself and Dean with it.

The tensing of y/n’s hole made Dean cum, releasing a guttural moan as he came inside y/n, biting down on his shoulder as he came down from his high.

They lay there for a few minutes, Dean eventually pulling out and getting a towel, cleaning up y/n’s hole and body, doing the same to his own.

They snuggled in bed for a few minutes, falling asleep, finding what they had been looking for all along. 

Each other.

“Hey, Dean. So, get this…”

Dean turned, having been staring at the man in his arms for almost an hour, seeing his brother walking into the motel room early in the morning.

“What. The. Fuck?”

Dean scrambled, lifting the thin covers and shielding y/n away from Sam’s eyes.

“Sorry, dude. I didn’t realize you’d be back”.

Sam just stared at Dean, the older brother confused as to why he had rage in his eyes.

“You fucking slept with him?” he hissed, advancing.

“Whoa! Stay right there”, he whispered, not wanting y/n to wake, the man already squirming in the bed.

Dean pulled his sweatpants on, dragging his brother out the door.

“What?”

“You slept with y/n? Why the fuck would you do that?”

Dean was completely confused right now. 

Why would Sam have a problem with any of this?

“Well, it sort of just happened. But, it was amazing, dude. I mean, I’ve never felt like this before. But with him, it was just-just perfect”, he breathed out, his smile bright and wide.

“Well, stop it. Now! He’s mine”.

Dean scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“What?” he scoffed, finding this completely incredulous.

“I said, y/n’s mine. Don’t fucking touch him again”.

Dean’s anger completely grew. 

After years of making y/n suffer, watching him sleep with every blonde bimbo, now Sam wanted y/n. 

The second Dean finally had the one he had been wishing for, his brother was trying to swoop in and steal him.

“He’s not fucking yours, dude! Are you kidding me? What about that bitch you slept with last night? Or all the other ones? He wasn’t yours then. So, why the fuck is he yours now?” Dean shouted, his anger making him forget about the man that was sleeping in the room. 

The same one who just opened the door.

“Guys? What’s going on?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Did you sleep with my brother, y/n?”

Y/n was wide awake at that moment.

His eyes flickered to Dean’s, wanting to know what he was meant to do.

Dean nodded slightly, y/n turning back to Sam.

“Umm-yea. Why?”

“Yo-you weren’t-you were supposed to be with me. Not Dean”, he stuttered.

Y/n snickered.

“Pffft! You are kidding, right? I’m supposed to be with you? I’ve been waiting years for you, Sam. But I watched as you slept with all these damn women, cos you can’t get over fucking Jess”, he spat.

Sam recoiled in shock, hearing the anger in y/n’s words.

“Like, I get you loved her. Honestly, I do. But, how disgusted would she be if she knew about all these women you slept with. Did you cum screaming her name each time?”

Y/n knew he was being harsh.

It wasn’t Sam’s fault he couldn’t get over the woman he loved.

But y/n didn’t care, because in that moment, he was beyond pissed that he’d try to come between him and Dean.

“I-I…” he stuttered.

“You what, Sam? You know for years, I just wanted to ask you, **_‘Why can’t you realize that I’m falling for you? No wait, I’ve already fallen for you. But you didn’t catch me.’_** But now, now I refuse to let you hold me back ** _. It’s too late. I can’t go back to where I was fine on the outside._** I need to be fine on the inside. And Dean makes me feel that way. He makes me happy. Happier than I think you could ever make me feel.”

Y/n sighed, seeing the tears collecting in Sam’s eyes, his anger now replaced with sympathy.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I really am. I just-I got tired of waiting and I think I realized, Dean was always the one. You don’t love me. Not really. You just love the idea of having someone. Someone that isn’t a one night stand. But that’s all it is. Want. Not love”.

Sam nodded, realizing everything y/n was saying was right. 

But it still hurt.

So without saying a word, he left the room, walking to the road and hitchhiking a ride, wanting to be away from them both. 

Just for a while. Until he could finally work through his feelings.

“Did I go too far?” y/n asked back in the motel room, worried he might have pushed things.

Dean walked over to the concerned man and engulfed him in a hug, his hands in his hair and stroking his back, wanting him to feel at ease.

“Not at all. He deserved the harsh truth. I was getting sick of it as well, to be honest. He’ll be back. I promise. But in the meantime…”

The motel got a few complaints from the surrounding rooms, the squeals, moans and the headboard banging against the walls waking them up way too early, the customers pissed as all hell, while Dean and y/n were having the time of their lives in bed, making up for the years they had wasted.


End file.
